Warming Up the Gangreen Gang/Waiting For Pikachu and Oak
Later, after the Pokémon poured some magic healing soup in five bowls for the Gangreen Gang to cure their colds, they and the Dazzlings sat by the fire the Pokémon made for them and stayed right by each others' sides. After the Gangreen Gang ate their soup, they felt better. "Hey!" exclaimed Ace, "I'm all better!" "Me too!" Snake replied. "Me three, amigo!" Arturo chimed in. "Duh, me four!" Billy agreed, as Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. "Sonic was careful to stay far away from the flames." Doggie Daddy narrated. Pikachu hopped back over to Sonic and told him that everything was turning out all right. "Pika, pika, Pikachu! Pikachu! Pika! Chu!" "Pikachu," said Sonic. "We've got to find someone to get the Gangreen Gang and their girlfriends home before they freeze and catch the sniffles and me to the North Pole before I melt. But who?" Pikachu thought for a moment and had a clever idea. He dug a burrow into the snow and came out, wearing a snow helmet and carrying a stick while running around in circles and acting like a member of the Marines. "No, not the Marines." said Sonic. Pikachu had another idea. He walked up and down the snowy hill, using hand gestures and acting like the president of the United States. "No, not the president of the United States," Sonic said sadly while shaking his head. "Oh, they were both swell ideas. But we've got to find someone nearby." But Pikachu didn't give up! He gave Sonic a dirty look while folding his arms defiantly. Finally, Pikachu had another great idea! He put on a white long-sleeved lab coat and started walking up and down the hill. "Yeah!" exclaimed Sonic, as he held up his right index finger while smiling, "Professor Oak! That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that before?" Pikachu tapped his foot impatiently. "Pikachu," said Sonic, pointing to the direction where the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were. "You go back with the other Pokémon. And when Oak comes, you bring him right here, understand?" Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu." "Hurry now!" Sonic called. Then Pikachu left Sonic behind while he stayed, smiling to himself. Later on, the moon rose over the hills, and the Gangreen Gang -- now feeling better after all that magic healing soup -- and the Dazzlings were still warming up by the fire. Sonic stood by himself with his arms crossed, looking up at the sky while waiting patiently. "And so, Sonic kept a silent vigil, waiting patiently all through the night until Oak would arrive," Doggie Daddy narrated. "But suddenly,..." Suddenly, while the Dazzlings and their boyfriends were still warming up, Dick emerged out of the shadows and scared the Dazzlings. "Dick Dastardly!!" the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings cried out in unison. "What do you want, you no-good creep?" Ace shouted, glaring at the villain. "Yessssss!" Snake added, also glaring. But before Dick could say anything to the Gangreen Gang, he saw the campfire they were sitting by. "Awww, a campfire!" he said in a mocking tone with a laugh, "Well, isn't that all snug and comfy?" And with that, he blew out the fire with all his might. "Hey!" Arturo cried, "Why did you do that?" "Yeah!" Billy added while Grubber blew a raspberry in anger and agreement, "You can't do that!" "I can, and I have!" Dick snapped. Sonic came running towards Dick and the kids. "No! Don't!" he called out. "Now! Give me that hat or else!" commanded Dick. "Or else what?" asked Sonic, playing dumb with the villain. "Oh, well, don't bother me with details!" Dick shouted in an annoyed tone of voice, "Give me that hat!" Before Dick could grab the hat, Sonic jumped out of the way, causing the villain to fall to the snowy ground. "Get on my shoulders, kids." Sonic said to the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, as they obeyed and hopped onto his back. Dick got up and saw that Sonic was getting away with the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. "You see, Sonic -- since he was made of snow himself -- was the fastest belly whopper in the world!" Doggie Daddy narrated. "Go, Sonic, go!" Ace cheered. "You go, ssssssnow hedgehog!" Snake said with a smile. "Whee! This is fun, amigo!" Arturo screamed. "Billy love snowboarding!" Billy cried out, as Grubber cheerfully blew a raspberry in agreement. "Hey, this is swell!" Adagio said. "Gosh, this is fun!" echoed Aria. "Yahoo! This is great!" Starlight yelled. "This is great! Sonic's sledding!" Sonata giggled merrily. "How exciting!" added Trixie, "And we don't even need toboggans!" Dick was running as fast as he could to stop Sonic, but he was so tired that he was panting heavily. Once Sonic had gone out of sight, Dick was all tuckered out. So he decided to stop chasing Sonic. "And old Dick Dastardly was soon far out of distance." Doggie Daddy narrated. Soon, Sonic's group came to a warm greenhouse. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings hopped off of Sonic's shoulders and looked at the greenhouse. Its sign said, "Country Nurseries." "And now, it was Sonic's good fortune that right at the bottom of the hill was a tiny greenhouse," Doggie Daddy continued narrating. "Used to grow precious, tropical poinsettias for Christmas." Sure enough, there were precious, tropical poinsettias growing inside the greenhouse. Sonic picked up the Gangreen Gang and carried them inside while the Dazzlings walked right next to him. "It's got to be warm and snug all safe inside for those Christmas flowers to grow so beautiful." Sonic told the kids. "You think so?" Adagio asked. "I know so!" Sonic replied, "Let's go in." "Oh. But-but you will melt." said Ace. "If he sssssstayssss insssside too long, he will melt." said Snake. "Just a little. I'll only stay inside for a minute," said Sonic. "Besides, I've been meaning to take off a little weight anyway." "You worry too much." said Aria, winking at the snow hedgehog. Sonic opened the door while carrying the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings followed him. Inside the greenhouse, the temperature was 76 degrees Fahrenheit. "Is something wrong?" Arturo asked. "Phew!" said Sonic, "Stay in here much longer, and I'll really make a splash in the world!" The Dazzlings giggled. Dick slowly walked to the greenhouse, still feeling tired from all that running. Angry as he was, he decided to trick Sonic into staying in the greenhouse by slamming its door shut. Then he walked up to the window and grinned wickedly. "Now I've got you!" he exclaimed, "And the minute you're all melted, the hat will be mine!" And he laughed wickedly while Sonic and the Dazzlings looked shocked. The Gangreen Gang, however, glared at Dick. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes Category:Christmas Fanmakes